


Life's A Test, Yes

by Random_Nerd3



Series: All Things JatP By Random_Nerd3 [3]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Julie Molina, Bisexual Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), But He Gets Whumped First, F/M, Gay Idiots in Love, Gen, Good Friend Julie Molina, Hurt/Comfort, I'm not sorry, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, In Front Of Reggie, Luke & Alex Fight, M/M, Pansexual Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Protective!Julie Molina, Puppy Piles, Reggie (Julie and the Phantoms) Deserves All The Hugs, She Is A Queen And We Stan Her, So He Gets All The Hugs, Soft!Himbos, Sunset Surve, Supportive!Julie Molina, They're all gay for each other, Who Have Zero Brain Cells, gays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:13:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26670460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Nerd3/pseuds/Random_Nerd3
Summary: The tension between Luke and Alex was reaching a boiling point, and Reggie knew a blowout was going to happen soon. He just hoped the people he loved would still be there for him after it happened.OrLuke and Alex have a fight during rehearsal one day, and Reggie is reminded of his parents.
Relationships: Alex & Julie Molina & Luke Patterson & Reggie, Alex/Luke Patterson/Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), Julie Molina & Reggie, Luke Patterson/Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Series: All Things JatP By Random_Nerd3 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939114
Comments: 8
Kudos: 495





	Life's A Test, Yes

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I've got a problem.
> 
> I'm neck deep in this fandom and I'm not climbing my way out anytime soon. Julie and her Himbos deserve all the love in the world so I'm going to give it to them after I hurt them all.
> 
> I'm not sorry.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> ~ R

It was like the guys thought Reggie was dumb, or something… which he  _ knew _ was further from the truth. But lately… There was this tension in the air during their practices recently, like someone pulled a string connecting his friends and it was pulled as taught as possible. The whole week Alex and Luke were fighting about something, and it finally hit it’s boiling point. Reggie could only smile apologetically at Julie, who sat at the piano with a confused expression on her face. “Look Alex, all I’m saying is if you played the rhythm differently it’ll make the song sound a million times better!” Luke exclaimed when they stopped the song halfway through for the hundredth time. Alex’s face went red with anger, and Reggie sighed. Sliding his bass off his shoulder he rested it on the stand as he prepared to be the mediator between his two friends, for the millionth time. They tried to fight when he wasn’t in the room, but he could always tell when people were angry. When he was younger he convinced himself it was a superpower, but it was just a side effect from being cast aside as a kid by his parents when they fought. Alex stuck his tongue out at Luke and shouted,

  
“Maybe you should try to learn how to play the drums then! See how quickly  _ that _ ends!” Reggie winced at the loud volume. They weren’t just fighting about music now, something bigger was at hand here… and it wasn’t exactly something Luke was ready to talk to Julie about yet. Reggie poofed across the room to sit next to Julie just as Luke angrily threw something at Alex’s kit. Alex rolled his eyes,

“Oh  _ real mature _ Luke!” Alex retorted as Luke stared playing his music at one of the loudest volume options. Julie winced at the volume, and Reggie couldn’t help but tense at how  _ angry _ everyone suddenly got. Everything was just so fucking  _ loud _ , he couldn’t even focus enough to poof out of the garage. Turning to Julie Reggie admitted,

“You should probably go.” Luke and Alex switched from attempting to out-play each other and reverted back to yelling again. Julie shot a concerned look at Luke, whose face was quickly becoming a deep shade of red.

  
“Are you sure? Maybe I can help,” Julie offered, and god bless her soul. None of them deserved her and they all knew it. She was their saving grace, and she’d do anything for them just as they’d do anything for her. Reggie knew Luke wasn’t out to her yet though, and if he and Alex were fighting about their past relationship she shouldn’t have to find out about it like this.

“We love you Jules, you know that… this is just…” Reggie trailed off, and the two of them ducked to dodge a binder Alex threw across the studio.

“Personal?” Julie guessed as she and Reggie looked back in time to see Alex walk out from behind his drums, pushing at Luke’s chest. Reggie nodded and she sighed, “alright just…” Julie hesitated then put a hand on Reggie’s shoulder, “just let me know if you need anything alright? I know you told me your parents used to fight…” Reggie gave her a small smile then returned her hug, squeezing her waist. “Everything’s going to be okay, yeah?” Julie asked with a shaky laugh, Reggie nodded, unable to bring himself to say anything. With one last concerned look to Luke Julie backed out of the garage, closing the doors behind her. Reggie inhaled, then realized his right hand was starting to shake, a tell tale sign he was about to have a panic attack.

“Fuck,” Reggie said as his stomach twisted. He knocked himself off the piano bench, landing on the floor with a  _ thunk _ . “Guys!” Reggie called out, trying to get them to  _ stop fighting _ . He knew they didn’t hate each other, they would never be able to no matter what they said or how hard they tried. He pawed at Alex’s shirt, which was suddenly closer than Reggie remembered it being. Alex shoved Reggie off though, and he found himself back on the floor, stuck between his family arguing with each other just like his parents used to. He fell back on his old plan for survival when he got caught up in an argument, he tried to run. He regretted sending Julie away, she’d probably do a better job of calming Luke down than he did. Reggie took a shaky breath then curled his right hand into a fist, balling his hand usually helped lessen it’s already very shaky shaky-ness. 

“Why the fuck do you  _ care _ if I still hang out with Willie?” Alex yelled over Luke’s voice. Reggie watched from the ground as Luke ran a hand through his now very sweaty hair.

“Because he doesn’t deserve you!” Luke roared back, and Reggie curled his legs into his chest, his pooling tears started to fall down his cheeks. It was just one fight, it wasn't the end of the world. It wasn’t the end of the band, they wouldn’t break up the band over Luke being a petty ex would they? Reggie tried to pull himself to his feet, in a sad attempt at getting between his friends. Alex cackled,

“Oh and you do? What, am I supposed to wait and be your rebound while you’re busy trying to get with Julie?! How do you think Reggie feels huh? You casted us aside the second someone better comes along! Does she even know you’re bisexual yet?!” Luke roared in anger as he pulled back his fist and swung it low. Reggie collapsed as he sprawled across the floor taking the hit meant for Alex, he could feel a bruise starting to form on his cheek.

“Oh shit,” Luke swore as he saw Reggie hit the ground. And just like that the two composed themselves, the tension disappearing. Maybe Reggie should get punched more often… Luke tried to check Reggie’s cheek, but he winced away from his touch. A look of hurt crossed Luke’s face but Reggie didn’t focus on it for too long. “Reg, I’m so sorry,” Luke said as an apology. Alex shoved Luke aside and Reggie let him get close enough to determine he was just bruised, and not concussed. Luke scooted so he was closer to Reggie, and pulled his legs into a criss-crossed position. Their knees were just barely touching. Alex fell to the floor in front of them and exchanged a look with Luke.

“Reggie,” Alex said slowly, like he was afraid of him. “We’re -” Reggie cut them off with a huff,

“ - save it.” He sniffled and wiped the tears falling down his uninjured cheek. “I know…” He took a shaky breath, “I know you guys aren’t angry at me, and I know you aren’t really angry at each other either…” Reggie trailed off and let Luke slowly wrap his arm around Reggie’s shoulders. “I guess it just reminded me of my parents.” Alex fell forward and hugged them both,

“I’m so,  _ so _ sorry.” He said through his own tears. Luke nodded,

“Me too Reg. We never should have let it get that far. I just… I can’t believe how much the world has changed since we’ve lived in it… how much  _ we’ve _ changed. You know we love you right?” Luke asked, concern laced in his voice. Reggie nodded as he choked back another round of tears,

“I know, hard to forget if you remind me whenever we see each other.” Alex let out a soft laugh, then ran his hands through Reggie’s hair. Reggie relaxed at the touch and leaned into Luke’s chest, Alex sitting across from them. “We really should probably tell Julie…” Reggie said as he let Luke pull him closer. He closed his eyes as he let Luke run his guitar-calloused fingers through Reggie’s hair. Alex nodded, pressing a soft kiss at the top of Reggie’s head. Reggie hummed appreciatively then pulled him in for a longer, more passionate kiss. When he was done with Alex, he turned around and did Luke the same favor.

“Next time we see her we will,” Luke promised. Just as he said it though, the doors of the garage opened to reveal a very concerned Julie Molina.

“Is everything okay?” Julie asked, walking into the studio without asking for permission. “Did you guys figure it out? Oh my god Reggie! What happened to your face? Do you want ice? Do ghosts even need ice? What about painkillers? I’m pretty sure we still have some Motrin from a few weeks ago when Carlos twisted his ankle.” Reggie glanced at Alex for help. The drummer held up both of his hands to get Julie to stop talking.

“Hold on, too many questions at once. First, Luke punched him… by accident. We were both being petty bitches and needed to get over ourselves. We’re sorry you had to see that.” Luke protested,

“Excuse you  _ Alexander _ ,” he said dropping Alex’s full name. “I am  _ not _ a petty bitch.” Reggie whacked the back of his head and Luke winced in pain. With a grin Reggie said,

“Yes you are.” He turned to Julie, who at this point, had joined them all on the floor in the middle of the studio. She cupped his cheek, trying to determine if he was okay. Julie frowned when she saw the size of the bruise forming. Reggie stopped her before she could turn to Luke and slap him across the face.

“Hey, I’m fine! Jules, it’s all good, I promise!” Reggie said as Alex caught her arm. Julie seemed to realize he was telling the truth, then she put her arm down.

“What were you guys going to tell me?” Julie asked, curiosity in her voice. Luke hesitated before reaching out for Reggie’s hand, interlocking their fingers. Julie’s right eyebrow rose comically high, and if he wasn’t so stressed Reggie would’ve laughed. Alex cleared his throat and let the pin drop. 

“Julie,” Alex said in a way that told Julie he wasn’t joking, “we’re all together.” Julie’s eyes widened,

“Oh…  _ oh… _ you know, that actually makes a lot of sense.” To their surprise she punched her fist in the air in victory, “Flynn owes me twenty bucks!” She exclaimed.

“Hold on, you bet on us dating each other?” Reggie asked, honestly surprised. Julie nodded as a grin stretched across her face.

“Of course we did. Anyone with half a brain cell can see how good you three are to each other. Wait, what was that whole Willie thing then?” She asked, the question heavy in the air. Luke spoke up,

“So you aren't…” he hesitated and ran a hand through his hair, obviously hesitant. “You’re not angry at us for keeping it a secret?” Luke asked quietly. Julie gave them all an understanding smile,

“Guys, I don’t know how you haven’t figured it out yet. Flynn and I are dating.” Reggie’s jaw dropped to the floor,

“You’re both  _ what _ ?” He asked, about to ask a million more questions. Julie held up a finger to stop him,

“Let’s get at least  _ one _ thing straight here alright?” She asked, and suddenly Reggie wanted to hide behind Luke. “If one of you hurts each other in any possible way, I will find out, and I  _ will _ find a way to kill myself a ghost, is that understood?” Reggie, Alex, and Luke all frantically nodded their heads.

“Yeah Jules, we’d never think about hurting each other!” Reggie exclaimed as Julie launched herself at them. Reggie let out a squawk of surprise as Luke and Alex dog-piled on top of them in fits of laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> Yell at me on Tumblr: @Random-Nerd-3


End file.
